Анджи Эн: Цитаты
Dialogue Chapter 1 *Okay, see you later! *Aahh! Chapter 2 *(Sarcastic tone) Gee, thanks. You're a smooth one. *No. *My school uniform? Lucky for you you're in a school with uniforms then, huh? *''No.'' *Knock yourself out. *No! *That is so not going to impress me. *What? You think you're a ninja or something? *I thought you were trying to be tough. *Crybaby. *Ugh, why can't you boys behave like normal human beings? *What a bunch of idiots! *Ugh, I can't wait 'til I go to college. *Yes miss! *What is it? *Why do you keep worrying about being fat? You look good! *Hey, show me your other pictures! *We're being watched! Chapter 4 *Mandy, what happened?! You're a mess! *Me neither, that's like so weird! *Maybe it's becau--''Maybe'' it's because you're such a witch. Chapter 5 *What's going on?! ALLYAA (Unknown what this is for) *(Giggles) Of course I'd like to hang out, Jimmy. *(Giggles) I can't believe you asked me! Of course! *Oh Jimmy, I don't know! (Giggles) Okay! About to Leave *I have to go home now, Jimmy. *I'm late, Jimmy. I have to go. Asking for Help *Jimmy! Help me! *Jimmy! JIMMY! Butt Pinched *(Gasps) Just go away! *(Squeals) Stop it! Bike Related Bike Crash *Ow! Ow, ow ow! *I knew I shouldn't have done that! Oh! Sees Trick *That looks dangerous! *Careful! Sees Trick Fail *Oh no! That must hurt! *I knew that would happen! Bumped Into Friendly Terms *I'm so sorry! *(Giggles) Sorry! *(Giggles) Oops! Unfriendly Terms *That's really rude! *Don't be rude! *Don't push me! *Could you not push me? *Look out! *Why did you walk into me?! After Jimmy is Expelled *Y'know, I used to think you were cool. With Bike *Ow! Watch where you're going, you idiot! *Ah! That's really dangerous! *Hey! Why don't you look where you're going?! Saying Bye *I have to go call my mom. Bye. *Sorry, but I have to go study. *I have to go practice, bye. Carnival Comments *(Giggles) That was so much fun! *I was really worried it would break! Calling for Help *Help me out! *Please help me! Chasing *I'm gonna kill you! *Keep running, you coward! Escaped From *Are you trying to hide from me?! *Come back here! Out of Breath *Alright, (panting) you win! (More panting) Chatter/Wandering Around *I really love bunnies! They're so nice! *Why are boys so confusing? I just don't get them! *If I don't get that A my mom will be so disappointed! *I can't tell mom about that at all! She'd be so mad! *I wish I could do something wild and exciting, like, go to the big city with a boy! *Why do I get so nervous around boys? Cheerleading *Hey all you Bullworth fans, stand up and clap your hands! Bullworth! Bullhorns! Yeah, yeah, yeah! *The strongest boys in all the land; Bullhorn fans, clap your hands! Yeah! Complaining *It's just awful! I mean it's so wrong! *Why would anyone do a thing like that? It doesn't make sense! Confused *Mmm... I don't get it! Congratulating *Wow, that was well done! *You're really good! Conversing Ambient Conversation Starters (?) *(Giggles) *Um, anyways... Ambient Conversation *(Giggles) Ms. Danvers is always following Dr. Crabblesnitch like some sort of lost puppy! (Giggles) It's kinda sad. *Those prep boys are so shallow y'know? ALL ABOUT appearances, but they're rotten inside! *Mandy's actually pretty nice, once you get to know her. *(Giggles) I swear I saw Edna put a cat into the stew the other day! *I heard it's best to avoid Mr. Burton's gym class if you're a girl. Or a boy. He's just not nice! *(Giggles) Russell told me he was passing math. I'm really surprised! *I don't know what to do when boys talk to me! I just get so nervous! *My parents are totally stressing me out! I worry about disappointing them. *I'm worried that I'm not participating enough in class! *I wish I was like Lola! Not giving a damn about what anyone thinks! *There's just so much to do, I'm totally stressing out! *I've been working really hard on those cheerleader routines after I made the team. *I always do my homework! *(Giggles) I think he might like me, I don't know what to do! *I keep having this dream about staying up all night and hanging out with boys! *I usually get good marks, so my parents are pretty happy. Ambient Conversation (Specific to Chapters 1 - 6) *Hey, did you hear? That new kid made out with Eunice. *Did you here? The preps are planning to do something to Jimmy. They're so rotten! *I heard Johnny's all worked up about Lola. Oh, it's so romantic! *Some of the nerds are actually pretty clever, y'know? I heard they had some sort of hideout! *(Giggles) Jimmy's so dreamy! All the girls want him. *Gary keeps telling everyone that it's Jimmy's fault, and that he's sexually confused! (Laughter) Asking Question *Have you ever... y'know... been in love? *Did you ever skip class? *Have you ever... (giggles) played with a bunny?! *Did you ever forget to take notes in class? *Asking Question to Begin Conversation *Did you ever try that lotion I lent you? Talking to Other Girls About Dating/Boys/Pillow Fights *I heard Jimmy's a really dreamy kisser! Talking about Relationship *He kissed me, and I think I liked it! (Giggles) Reacting to a Rumor *(Laughs) I didn't know about that! *(Gasps) Really? Are you sure? *That sounds... I don't know, are you sure? *(Giggles) Yeah, right! Responding *I totally know what you mean. *That's pretty disappointing! *I'm sorry to hear that! *Come on, is it really that bad? *Yeah, I remember you told me that earlier. *Wow, really? That's interesting! *(Giggles) I'm not surprised, 'cause you're pretty cool! To Question *(Giggles) I don't know! *Maybe! *Maybe once or twice! (Giggles) *My parents wouldn't be happy if I did that! Statements *Someone keeps breaking into the dorm! It's pretty creepy! *It's so hard to tell if boys like you or are just playing around! *It's so hard to get good food in this town! I miss my mom's cooking. *Sometimes it seems like the teachers don't really care to teach us properly, y'know?! Ending Ambient Conversation *Anyways, bye! *(Giggles) Okay, bye! *I better go study. Bye! Disgusted *Oh, yuck! *Eeeewwwww! Don't Hit *Just don't do it again, okay?! *Why are you hitting me?! *Why would you do such a thing?! Asking for Help Getting Out of Class *Hey, would you help me get out of gym with Burton? I hate that guy! Fighting *You've really pissed me off now! *You think you're really tough, but you're not! *You're gonna have your ass kicked by a girl! *I don't know Kung Fu, but I'll still kick your ass! Beaten/Knocked Out *You may be tough now... but you'll come to a bad end. *I hope you go to prison! *(Crying) That really hurt! *I wanna go home! Initiating Fight *Oh, now you've made me angry! *I'm gonna have to kick your butt! Spit On *Oh my god! Watching a Fight *Can't you just talk it out?! *Get a room, losers! *Stop being idiots! Surprised to Notice a Fight *Hey! *Doooon't! Disapproves of Fight *Leave him alone! *Don't be so violent! When Fire Alarm Goes Off *Why do they always do this? Flustered *(Nervous giggling) *(Nervous giggle) ...Please? Food Fight Breaks Out *Woo! Better than eating this food, anyways! Freaking Out *(High pitched scream) *EEEEEE! Somebody do something! Reacting to Freak Show *''Really?'' You think that's real? Receiving Gift *Oh Jimmy, that's so nice of you! *Jimmy, you're so nice to me! *(Giggles) Thanks, Jimmy! *Thank you, Jimmy! (Giggles) *Thank you! (Giggles) Seeing Jimmy When She Likes Him *I like you Jimmy, but I probably shouldn't... y'know. *Are you asking me on a... (giggles) date? Giving a Gift *(Giggles) ...For you. Greeting *(Giggles) Hi! *Hi there! *Oh hi! (Giggles) Interested *(Giggles) Jimmy, are you here to see me? Greeting Female Authority Figure *Hello, ma'am! Greeting Male Authority Figure *Hello, sir! When Jimmy is Well Dressed *Oh Jimmy, (giggles) you always dress so well! Flirted With *Oh, Jimmy! (Giggles) *(Giggles) I don't know what to say! Complimenting Appearance Hair *I love your haircut! (Giggles) Hat *You look nice, (giggles) in that hat, Jimmy! Pants *Are those pants imported? They look, um (giggles) nice! Shirt *I like your shirt, Jimmy! (To herself) I can't believe I just said that! Contemplating her Own Appearance *Should I dye my hair? *Why doesn't he notice me? Regarding Help Surprised to Receive Help *I can't believe you're helping me, Jimmy! Okay, I'm so grateful. Requesting Help *Jimmy? Um... (giggles) Would you please help me? Indignant *Just leave me alone! *Don't! Just don't! Intimidated *Um, hi... Insulting *Boooooo! *You're an embarrassment! *You're a failure! *Go home! Laughing Short Laugh *Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Long Laugh *Ehehehehehehehehehehe! (Inhales) Hahahahahahahahaha! Making Out After Making Out *(Giggles) Do you think anyone saw? *(Giggles) You're so bad! *Mmm.. That was... nice! (Giggles) Before Making Out *Hey Jimmy... um... (giggles) *I'm feeling really... (giggles) shy. Wanting Payback *Ooh, he really upset me! Puking *Ugh... (retching sounds, followed by coughing) uh... Hit by Dead Rat *Whatever! It's not even the year of the rat! Low Faction Respect *Stop harassing me. *Look, Jimmy. I'm not interested! *Leave me alone, please? High Faction Respect *(Giggles) Hi Jimmy! *Oh Jimmy, it's you! (Giggles) *Hi Jimmy! Low Respect *Hm? *Oh. Hi. *You're interrupting? *No thanks! *Busy! Crying *(Gasps) I don't like it! *(Crying) Oh god! *(Sobbing) Seeing Something Cool *That's pretty cool! *I like that! Seeing Something Lame *I don't see why they'd bother. *That's pretty pointless. Seeing Vandalism *HEY! That's mine! *Please! Stop it! Reacting to Weapon Fired *Aah! Scary! *Watch out! Reacting Stink Bomb *(Coughing) Oh, YUCK! Oh! Reacting to Item in Store *Ooh, that's so cute! *I better not let mom see me wear that! *I wonder if boys would like me in that. *Too big! Reacting to Tagging *You should be ashamed of yourself! Tattling *I can't believe anyone would do something like that! *They were really bad! Like, they should be expelled or something! Taunting *I don't like you! *You're gonna FAIL! *You're stupid! *What's your problem?! *You're so annoying! *CREEP! *You're dumb! Shoving(?) *Ha! Bet you didn't expect that! *(Scoffs) You so deserve that! Insulting Clothes Insulting General Appearance *You know you look silly like that, don't you? Hair *That hair is just so ''wrong! Pants *What happened to your pants?! Shirt *That shirt is, ugh, nevermind! Tattoos *My mom says tattoos are for criminals. Hat/Headpiece *I don't understand why you'd wear that on your head. TAUNPE (Unknown) *Are you afraid of the preps? Huh? (Laughing) *You're a poser, Jimmy. Taunted Not Intimidated *I'm sorry, did you say something? *That's ''not gonna impress me. *Do you have issues or something? *Yeah. Alright. *You're just a thug! *You're not impressing me! *Is that supposed to be impressive? *Yeah, whatever! *Don't even talk to me! Intimidated *Why are you picking on me?! *Oh please leave me alone! (Slight crying) *I always try to be nice to you! Leading the Way *Follow me, Jimmy. I'll show you. *It's over here, Jimmy, come to me! When Jimmy Goes the Wrong Way *Jimmy, don't go that way! *No, no, Jimmy! Not that way! Given Swirlie During/Before Swirlie *YOU! CAN'T! DO! THAT! *(Crying) After Swirlie *(Coughing) I hate you! (More coughing) Victim of Prank *(Crying) You think you're so cool, don't you? *(Crying) Why do you do that?! Whining *Mmm, why does it have to be that way? Mmmm! *What Is That *What is that?! *When TV is Shut Off *Didn't your mom teach you manners? I was watching that! Yearbook Quotes *I need some help with the Yearbook. I have a budget. Will you help? *I need pictures of all the students and teachers. I wanna make sure everyone knows they matter.